Lillith
LilithEgon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 05:00-05:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Gal Friday...Lilith, what have we got to lose?" is Queen of the Ecto Leeches and first appeared following a series of attacks on underground power lines by Ecto Leeches. History Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters At some time, Lilith established a personal lair in an abandoned fallout shelter beneath New York's Penn Station. She became aware of the Ghostbusters' exploits and followed them for years. Eventually, Lilith concluded the Ghostbusters' technology would aid her in securing limitless power. In 1997, she devised a diabolical plan to turn the human race into her personal battery.Lillith (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 18:03-18:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Lillith says: "Think of it as a giant battery, fed by your life forces. Soon, all of humanity will provide me with a limitless source of power!" First, she mailed the Ghostbusters' office manager Janine Melnitz a postcard for a free island vacation to get her to leave the Firehouse. Once she was gone and the place was falling apart without her help, Lilith left an ad offering her services as a temp worker for the Ghostbusters to find. Disguising herself as a human, she used her position not only to sabotage their equipment, but also to study it so that she could create her own versions of the capture stream and containment field. Lilith would then capture humans, store them in a Bio Containment Vortex, and feed off their life force. Fortunately, Janine was too worried about the state of affairs of the Ghostbusters in her absence and cut her vacation short. She saw through her deception and tailed Lilith. Convinced the Ghostbusters were walking into a trap set by Lilith, Janine commandeered an older model Proton Pack from the statue of Peter Venkman and rescued the Ghostbusters from Lilith. Janine concentrated the Proton Stream on Lilith while Slimer trapped her. Secondary Canon Insight Editions In ancient times, Lilith fed on living organisms, including human beings, to satisfy her need to feed on electricity. The bioelectricity of the living was her sole source of sustenance.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.60). Paragraph reads: "In fact, Lilith's primary food source is electricity. In the days before modern technology provided such easy access to electricity, humans and other animals that produce bioelectricity would have been the sole source of sustenance for Lilith." Cultures like the Sumerians recorded tales of Lilith, a demon that consumed the blood or soul of her victims. As civilizations modernized, the advent of domestic electricity decreased fatal attacks to the living but not completely. In the present, the Ghostbusters were called to the East River Generating Station and encountered Lilith. They attempted to weaken her by disconnecting the flow of power. Lilith remained unchanged and began attacking innocent bystanders. The Ghostbusters drove her off with a boson dart. They formed a new plan and lured Lilith to the Firehouse by emitting a frequency that matched her P.K.E. signature. Lilith took the bait and couldn't resist the electrical output of the generators that powered the Containment Unit. While Lilith fed on the generators, the Ghostbusters trapped her. Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions Lilith is a Class 7 corporeal parasitic entity.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.60). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. CORPOREAL. AFFINITY WITH ELECTRICITY. PARASITIC." Powers Even in human form, Lilith retains the ability to command her Ecto Leech progeny and drain power. In her true form as the Ecto Leech queen, she is bigger, stronger, and can even fly. After studying the Ghostbusters technology, Lillith figured out how to create an ectoplasmic stasis field that could immobilize humans and the Bio Containment Vortex to store humans in.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 17:40-17:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "It appears to be some sort of ectoplasmic stasis field!"Lillith (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 17:45-17:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Lillith says: "Now I learned how to adapt your technology." Trivia *When photographed, Lilith bears no image like a vampire. *While Lilith was the name of the first wife of Adam and queen of demons in mythology, it is also used for the name of female evil spirits with the habits of a vampire in the demonology of the Jewish people. Appearances Primary Canon *'Extreme Ghostbusters' **"A Temporary Insanity" Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Pages 60-61 References Gallery Primary Canon Lilithhuman.png|Human Form Lilith06.jpg Lilith07.jpg Lilith09.jpg Lilith03.jpg Lilith08.jpg Lilith10.jpg Lilith11.jpg Lilith04.jpg Lilith05.jpg Lilith12.jpg Lilith13.jpg Lilith14.jpg Lilith15.jpg Lilith16.jpg Lilith17.jpg Lilith19.jpg Lilith20.jpg Secondary Canon LilithInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 60 of Tobin's Spirit Guide LilithInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 61 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:Legends Category:EGB Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:Corporeal Category:IE:TSG Characters